2012-08-25 Hello
There has been a bit of a buzz around the Sherwood Archery Range, the owner has managed to secure an appearance from the elusive Green Arrow in exchange for a sizable donation to a good cause. At the moment, the Emerald Archer is pressing the flesh with a number of people who paid top dollar in order to get some conversation time with him. His hood is drawn down over his eyes, casting his face in the sort of shadow that makes it difficult to see his face. Still, he's not being standoffish and he happily engages with the 'civilians'. One of the well-to-do'ers is undoubtedly a lot younger than the majority of those present, that being Cissie who is currently trying to push her way towards where the Green Arrow is. He's a hero her mother has waxed on about a lot when Cissie was a girl and he wound up leaving quite the impression upon the her that lasted throughout (the relatively short) years. Once she gets close enough she freezes and waits for him to notice her, suddenly too shy to approach any closer. The Green Arrow handles the crowd like an expert, noticing the girl out of the corner of his eye and deftly introducing two nearby individuals to each other in order to slip out of the conversation. That done, he approaches Cissie and looks her, voice quiet but still audible even in the din and only his mouth clearly visible from the shadows cast by his hood, "Hi." There is an urge to try and peer up into that deep cowl he wears but her own need for privacy in her own heroic life makes her remember how such things are important and as a result he's spared much more than a quick glance. "Hey. Looks like you're getting swamped," she says with a chuckle. Probably just pulled a Captian Obvious, there. "Nice party," she adds, not sure what to say to someone who is as awesome as he is (and a bit of an idol to her). "Hm," the Archer looks around and shrugs his shoulder, "Wasn't my idea. I just wrote the price tag." He looks at the crowd of people who are leaving him alone for the time being, "I know you, don't I? You competed at the Olympics. You're good, you know ... I was a little jealous." Even vigilantes watch the tube. Wait. What? He knows of her? That totally erases the ability to think which means the suject of parties and prices are no longer commented upon. Hell, as it is, Cissie can't even thank him for how shy she is from squeeing out loud. It takes a lot of effort on her part and even then a high-pitched near-squeal escapes her, much to her embarrassment. Blushing vividly, she juts out a hand and squeaks again, this time managing to get in a giddy-sounding, "My name's Cissie, so nice to meet you." "I know your name, Cissie King-Jones," Green Arrow replies, smiling a half-smile at her reaction and nodding his head, "You don't forget gold medalists in your favorite sport." He takes her hand in his, shaking it firmly, "Its nice to meet you, too." "Oh... ohhhh," Cis says while smiling, openly pleased that he knows her name. It makes her feel good. "I am so surprised that you do," she admits while mentally smacking herself in an attempt to calm down. "I am glad that I have made some kind of impression with you, sir." Another glance is given as Arrow shakes her hand, giving a few people a look that screams 'are you catching this, he's shaking /my/ hand!'. "Heh, do me a favor and drop the 'sir' stuff," the Archer says, chuckling as he gestures to take a few steps away from the crowd so they can hear each other better, "But you have made an impression. Ever thought about fighting crime on the side?" He laughs again, making a joke - or so he thinks. Drop the 'sir'? But what is she supposed to call him if she does that? It isn't like she knows his name, after all, and she couldn't use it here anyhow even if she did. It leaves her a bit confused. "Alright, Mister Arr... er, Green... er." Can she get any more awkward? The discomfort is forgotten again, this time when he poses his question. "Who, me?" Uh-oh. Quick. Think fast, Cis. "Nah. I don't think my mother would approve." "GA works," he answers, picking up on her confusion as to what to call him, "Well, mothers know best, I suppose. Do you still use a bow?" He gestures towards the range, looking at her curiously. "GA, sure. That works for me." The casual manner helps Cissie, putting her back at ease. With a sigh at herself she looks at the range and nods, partially answering his query with the bobbing of her head. "Everyday. Mother and everyone else demands I do so." Not that Bonnie's has any kind of say in her life at the moment due to her still being in jail, but she does what her mother tells her to do regardless. "Why? Want to shoot against me?" "Why not? They paid for an archery demonstration, why not make it one against a gold medalist?" GA leads the way towards the range, removing his bow from where it hangs on his back and giving it a quick once-over to make sure it is in firing condition, "Did you bring a bow?" Cissie didn't come prepared for once since she was not expecting to be asked to shoot. Almost gets her to turn GA's offer down but the competive side to her rears its head and she looks around as if seeking out a loaner. "I don't have mine but if there is one around here I can use..." she says while following, her grin turning wry. "Actually, you know what?" GA holds out his bow for her to take, smiling beneath his hood, "You can use mine. I'll use one of the ones they have around here ... maybe they can auction it off." He chuckles, waiting for her to take it. The bow is taken and the pull tested. It's a lot more than what she uses which will require a lot more strength but a shot or two shouldn't effect her archery in the long term. "Alright. Let's give everyone a show." The fact that the guest of honor's about to do his thing is noticed and applause sounds. "Oh... really?" "Yeah," GA says absent-mindedly, accepting a bow when it is offered to him and taking an arrow from his quiver. He takes a second one and tosses it to Cissie as well, standing at one of the stalls with a target a good distance away, "I'll let you shoot first." The arrow's caught deftly and notched and then aim is taken as she does. Her form's a bit sloppy, not the gold-medal winning one she displayed at the Games, but she's still far from a slouch. "Here goes nothing," she grunts just before releasing the string. With a *twang* the arrow is sent towards the target where it hits shy of bullseye. Not her best performance but hey. She's not using her bow. Give a gal a break, here! "That's good," GA says, not announcing it out loud but rather speaking at a volume that only she is likely to hear. He then raises his voice, "Alright, my turn." He lifts the bow, something a little lighter than he's used to, and notches an arrow. A moment is taken and then he fires, striking the opposite side of the bullseye from where Cissie's arrow landed. "I do think this is turning out to be an abject lesson in why one should never borrow another archer's bow," Cis quips with a laugh when she sees that Green Arrow had about as much luck as she did. "Okay. One more." She reaches over to grab another arrow and once more notches and fires, this time doing a little better. "I dunno," GA muses, notching an arrow of his own, "I once made due with a bit of fan belt and a chunk of scrap metal. You just need to feel for the differences and make the changes ... " He trails off, firing his arrow which, like the first, mirrors Cissie's exactly on the target. Cissie's hit by the feeling that she's being toyed with which irks her but she doesn't let is show. She takes another arrow, repeats the process and then... "YES!" Looks like GA's little lesson paid off as Cis /finally/ gets a bullseye. "Ha! Too bad we didn't bet, huh GA? I'd so kick your butt." He could out do her but hey. She has to gloat a little, even if her archery partner was playing down his skills. "I think so, too," GA notches another arrow, aims it and then withdraws it without firing. He puts it back in his quiver, apparently satisfied with imparting that little lesson to Cissie. It will take a while before the lesson sinks in, probably however long it takes for the excitement to wear off. "Let me get the arrows..." She goes to fetch the projectiles, bouncy and hyper. Wait till her friends hear about this! "Go ahead," the Archer waves a hand in front of him, as though giving Cissie leave to do what she likes, "You can keep them if you want." First she got to meet her idol and then shoot with him and now he's letting her keep the arrows? Yup. Here comes another squee moment, this one unable to be controlled. "Oh wow! Thanks, GA! This is one of the best nights of my life!" And it is. Ranks right up there with winning. "Any time," Green Arrow says with a smile, reaching out to accept his bow back and hook it back in place, "You know, you're actually really good. You should be very proud of that." Now bowless, Cissie hugs the arrows to her, eyes shinging with excitement. "Thanks. And I am. So is my mom." Bonnie might be a pain in the ass but she did and does want the best for her and she really owes a lot to her. "Say, we should do this again sometime. Maybe somewhere..." She peeks at a few gawkers who get a wave and sheepish grin from her. "... less crowded?" "I think that could be arranged," Green Arrow says quietly, not wanting to encourage the others present to try and book him for yet more personal appeaarances, "What've you got in mind?" A piece of paper is pulled from a pocket as is a stub of a pencil, the latter used to write down an address to a quiet training facility as well as her number which is then given to him. "I tend to train fairly late in the evening so it's quite. No one will have to know you're there." "Alright," Green Arrow looks at the address, weighing it up with his schedule in his head, "I'll see you there. How often are you there?" "At least three times a week. Sometimes more if I'm getting ready for a competition." Cissie's already planning who to tell. Her friends are not easily impressed and sports along with superheroes are not their forte causing her to have to mentally rifle through her list of people she can tell. Maybe Dr. Money... "So, I probably should get back to the school. I'll see you around!" "Sure thing, Cissie," GA smiles at her, giving her a nod and a wave of her hand. He folds the paper up and tucks it into a pocket on his vest, making sure to keep it safe and legible for later. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs